


Isco Jr. e o dia terrível, horrível, espantoso e horroroso

by eafay70



Series: Muito Morisco! (English/Portuguese) [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Málaga CF, Portuguese, Real Madrid CF
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Isco Jr. quer brincar com seu papai depois dum dia chato. Mas Papai só quer vociferar sobre o jogo horrível malaguenho! Não é justo!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Não posso acreditar - duas vermelhas!!! É uma tragédia!! Quase chorei!

Isco Jr. nunca desejaria que um jogador de Real Madrid se lesasse, mas quando leu que Álvaro Morata não podia jogar no derbi madrileno, ficou feliz - eles iam ver o jogo juntos!

Isto não aconteceu.

Jr. teve que ficar quieto porque seu pai madrileno só queria dormir. Então fez alguns desenhos, brincou com seus brinquedos...e esperou seu papai malaguenho, que sempre gostava de brincar.

O menino já sabia que o clube natal do seu xará ia jogar contra Barcelona, mas se não soubesse isto antes de voltar Isco Sr. a casa, saberia agora.

"NÃO TEVE MESSI, E A GENTE NÃO CONSEGUIU NADA!" Papai nem diz "oi" - só entrou no quarto principal onde o ferido sentava na cama. "VOCÊ VIU? UMA TRAGÉDIA! NÃO ACREDITO! QUE IDIOTAS!"

Jr. voltou aos brinquedos. "Sabem, a maioria dos meninos tem só um pai porque também tem mãe. Eu tenho dois pais, e estão tão infelizes que não me amam." Não desejava chorar, então fez mais desenhos. Mas quando sentia a primeira lágrima no rosto, pôs os brinquedos na sua mochila e abriu a porta...pois, tentou abrir a porta.

"O que é isso?" Álvaro perguntou. "Vou ver."

Uh-oh. Ele não devia andar! Tinha que melhorar para poder jogar! Com um pouco mais força, o menino conseguiu abrir, sair e fechar.

~~~~~~~~~~

Álvaro viu os desenhos no chão. "Jr.? Filho? Onde é que está, amorzinho?"

"Não vi quando cheguei," disse Isco Sr. "Ele fez?"

"Fez. Eu tinha muito sonho, não dava para brincar."

No primeiro desenho, um 21 com bengalas e um menino feliz estavam frente da televisão onde um 22 marcava um gol. "Ele queria ver o jogo comigo," disse Álvaro. "Não pensei nisto."

No segundo desenho, o mesmo 22 e o menino feliz brincavam frente do 21 dormindo. "Não percebi ele," disse Isco. "Queria brincar com seu papai."

E no terceiro desenho, o 21 e o 22 sentavam juntos no sofá, e o menino infelizmente batia uma porta com etiqueta "Bernabéu."

"A gente tem que achar nosso filho."

~~~~~~~~~~

Isco andava para o estádio...pelo menos, esperava que esta rua fosse para o estádio. Na verdade, Isco não viu nada familiar, e se doíam os pés.

De repente, duas mulheres jovens falaram para ele. "Desculpe, pequeno, tudo bem?"

O menino sabia que os estranhos podiam ser malvados, sobre tudo se sabiam quem eram seus pais. Mas também sabia que às vezes os estranhos podiam lhe ajudar. "Um...não sei onde estou. Onde está o Bernabéu?"

As mulheres se surpreenderam. "Você vai sozinho ao Bernabéu? Não, isto não dá. A gente vai te acompanhar."

"Obrigado."

~~~~~~~~

Álvaro e Isco chegaram ao estádio. "Senhor Santo," perguntaram ao guarda, "o senhor viu o Jr.?"

"Acabei de chamar a sua casa e deixar uma mensagem. Chegou faz cinco minutos com duas fãs. Estão na cafeteria."

Os pais correram para lá. "Filho!"

Ele comia um sorvete quando viu quem gritavam. "Não me amam!"

"Isco, não é!" Álvaro sentou frente do menino. "A gente viu seus desenhos. Por que não disse nada?"

"Você teve que dormir e ficou infeliz quando tentei falar. E papai estava infeliz porque Málaga não ganhou. Nem me viu!"

"Ele queria andar sozinho aqui, mas a gente lhe viu quase chorando na rua," explicou uma das mulheres. "Reconheci ele por causa das fotos no Instagram."

"Ele pensava em viver aqui," disse a outra mulher.

Os três da família Morisco choraram. "Isco, sinto muito," disse Papai. "Não ache nunca que seus pais não te amem."

"Desculpe, amorzinho," o outro disse. "A gente ama você mais do que...hm...mais do que o clube!"

O menino finalmente sonriu. "Hala Madrid!" Abraçou seus pais. "Vamos brincar!"

**Author's Note:**

> Tem uma outra palavra para "papai" que Jr. possa chamar Álvaro? Em inglês, usei "Daddy," mas isso parece falso em português. (Isco é "Papi," como é "Papai" aqui.)


End file.
